


Coitus Interruptus

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Girl!Hermann, Newt's Irresponsible, basically what the title implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton's responsibilities catch up with him and unfortunately Hermann by association.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble I wrote in an effort to keep the Newton/Hermann archive updating.   
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~

A knock came to the door.

“Newton,” she whispered with a squeak “Newton that sounds like the Marshal’s knock.”

He simply grunted into her shoulder and picked up the rhythm of his hips.

Hermann covered her mouth to muffle the sound he made escape her throat. She slapped him lightly on his shoulder “Newton stop!” she stage whispered.

Newton rolled over on his side with a grunt in defeat. Another knock and Hermann hurriedly wrapped her robe around her body and answered the door.

“Marshal.” she answered with an alert salute and a blush.

“Apologies if this is a bad time Doctor,” Pentecost opened greeted, unsure “but I can’t find Doctor Geiszler and-”

Hermann felt arms wrap around her from behind “What’s up Marshal?” Newton spoke nonchalantly. Hermann on the other hand was about ready to die. 

The Marshal recovered from his split second gawk clearing his throat and straightened his spine. 

“Doctor Geiszler,” he started sternly “it has been three weeks” he emphasized with his deep baritone “since I requested your report on the category three samples I supplied to you upon your eager requests.”

Hermann wanted to shout at Newton for his irresponsibility and lack of professionalism that caused this embarrassing encounter, yet she was still too embarrassed to raise her voice in front of the Marshal. She usually was anyway.

Newton sighed against her shoulder and spoke as though he was a mischievous lad reciting an apology speech “sorry marshal pentecost I’ll get it to you as soon as I can.” Hermann narrowed her eyes at him.

“Do not make me take time out of my day to remind you again Doctor Geiszler, or you will need a hiding place, not for yourself, but your precious samples.” his intense gaze softened after his perfectly delivered threat and he cleared his throat again “Good night Doctor Gottlieb, Geiszler, enjoy your evening.” and with a military pivot he was gone.

Hermann stood there for a moment, trying to get her nerves to stop buzzing with the normal nervousness she felt in the presence of the Marshal on top of the sheer terror of her being caught

having sex

with Newton Geiszler

by Stacker Pentecost.

It took her a moment.

After the moment passed she closed the door, cheeks red, and turned to Newton, whose goofy grin dropped at the sight of the anger boiling in her face.

“You won’t just have to worry about your precious samples Newton, because if Marshal Pentecost ever has to take time out of his day to come catch me-” Hermann paused and took a breath, closing her eyes, and speaking slower “if he has to take time out of MY day, out of MY SEX LIFE, because of your complete lack of gratitude at the fact that you even made it to adulthood, I will be taking time out of your sex life as well.”

And with that she marched to the bed and laid down, back toward him.

“Aw come on babe, don’t be like that!”

Hermann didn’t budge.

“I’m still hard!” and she was still aroused herself but it was the principle of the matter so she didn’t shift even to rub her thighs together.

She could hear Newt’s resigned sigh and felt him climb in to bed keeping a polite distance. Her loins got to the best of her and the sense of his body so close to hers.

“Alright, come finish what you started.”

But he didn’t move.

“Is it because you want to or because you feel like you have to?”

Hermann blinked at his back.

“Newton, you’re not going to leave me in this state of provoked arousal. Either way it is your fault I haven’t come yet, so if anything you should feel like you are obligated to. If I have to ask again I’ll simply get myself off.”

Newton flipped and mounted her “I think I did a little more than ‘provoke’ you.” he grinned boyishly, brows quirked.

“You’re impossible.” and she kissed him, feeling him slip into her like he never left.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~  
> If anyone has any requests please feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do!  
> Trades also welcome.


End file.
